Every Ninja Has Their Own Story
by LandoftheAbyss
Summary: Naruto is finally reunited with Team 7 after many years by Tsunade no baachan. He has a late arrival to leave the village of Konoha where he seeks out Sasuke to help him with the mission, an A Rank mission to erase a threat that takes them all over Japan.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise he would probably be even more of a knucklehead Ninja and he would be the lord of all lords or something silly like that.  
Also, it is my duty to post many chapters after this, the next one will probably be out in two days seeing as I wrote this in about 10 minutes :P

Im actually going to try on the next chapter to make it a bit longer and stuff... Please review after read if you can be bothered. And constructive criticism please :P

* * *

It had been many years since Team 7 had been together for a mission. 3 years had passed since Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had held the ranks of Genin. Sasuke had now left the village of Konoha and Sakura was a Jounin-ranked apprentice to the legendary Sannin, Tsunade. Naruto had since then trained with many sensei's, being taught by Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei and Sai. He had grown quite tall and his eyes seemed to show more experience, and on first impression it seemed he had a brain. He had since passed the Chuunin exam, (finally) and had actually got one answer on the test set by Ibiki right. He had obtained various new Jutsus and had actually developed a few on his own.

Eventually, one day while training with his much respected friend, Rock Lee who had a kink for not-giving-up-even-until-you-drop, a cloud appeared at his side and a ninja who had used the Shunshin had appeared beside him, holding a letter to Naruto with outstretched arms. As Naruto took it, his fatal mistake to look away from Rock Lee as he shouted,  
"SPRINGS OF YOUTH!!" and fly-kicked Naruto down to the ground with a smirk on his face, giving himself the "Nice-Guy Pose" and muttering things like, "Gai-sensei would be so proud..." or "Gai-sensei!!"

A baffled Naruto, after receiving a particularly focused blow to his cheek which had now become quite swollen, sat up mumbling stuff like, "Kuso..." or "itai, itai"  
He then leant his body against the thick trunk of a tree and proceded to open the sealed letter. It read;

_Dear Naruto,  
I know you have been completing your missions with great results. I also know that you haven't been on a mission with Sakura since you were in Team 7 with Kakashi. So, I figured that this exercise would be the perfect opportunity for you. I am to send you on a mission to Iwagakure, where we believe that Orochimaru may be with Sasuke. You will take the Jounin, Kakashi and my apprentice, Sakura along with you. Kakashi will be incharge._  
'Damn,' thought Naruto, 'they never let me be incharge, and now I'm a Chuunin even'  
_I know right now you are probably thinking 'why aren't I incharge?', well, theres a perfect reason for that. It's because you lack leadership skills. The real mission isn't to retrieve Sasuke though. There is a threat that bothers both Konoha and him. We believe his abilities and ours together can stop this force. When you receive this letter, destroy it within one hour. Meet Sakura and Kakashi by your first training ground at 1am sharp.  
Ja, Naruto._

"TSUNADE NO BAA-CHAN!" was probably all that could be heard even among the birds chirping and all the kids playing down at the academy. The sound echoed across the town of Konoha where suddenly, Tsunade being immensed in paperwork gave a slight smirk that could possibly help her through the day without drinking too much sake and relying on Shizune.

Back down in the training ground where Lee was still throwing mirks of laughter and often the occasional "Gai-sensei... I beat Naruto-kun!", Naruto was fuming his hot head off near the tree. Cursing, swearing at Tsunade and everyone she ever knew and then cursing some more, began to pound his fists into the tree causing massive dints as small amounts of the Kyuubi chakra leaked out of his pores and flared around his body, eventually causing the tree after a tender beating to be standing on a weird angle that seemingly would fall to the ground if the smallest wind would spike. Even more frightening was that Naruto had actually created a few more wind jutsus that didnt utilize the Rasengan.

Not longer after he decided to go to sleep and that he better obey the Godaime's orders, and decided to get rest for an early start. He slipped on his childish black night hat and his pyjamas and got into his fuuton bed and then slept, forgetting to set his alarm beside his bed as he still muttered occasionally stuff like "Tsunade no baa-chan... How can you still be so annoying at your age..." before finally the muttering stopped and he got some sleep.

-------------------

The next morning, he packed his bags and cleaned his apartment as he did before all missions. He brushed his teeth and did all his daily maintenance activities before heating a cup of Insta-Ramen in his microwave. He settled down to eat it as both his stomach (and kyuubi) were growling for some food. Soon after snacking for about 3 ramen bowls and drinking all the broth (and not forgetting the Naruto) he decided to head out to the meeting area.

He came running in panting with bags when suddenly 2 Ninja turned towards the sound of thumping and all life that has any intelligence that were hopping out of the way to the most speed they could muster. Sakura came walking towards Naruto, making him stop dead in his tracks. If anything, Sakura-chan had grown in beauty even more than he thought possible. Her angry face right now as she came walking towards him looked like she was lusting for a bit of Naruto, and her "seduction" had taken a toll on our favourite knucklehead-ninja Naruto. She came right near his face on which he closed his eyes and puckered his lips almost moaning words like "Sakura-chan..." before suddenly, TWHUMP!  
"Naruto!" yelled Sakura. Naruto really felt worse for himself at this moment. He didn't know what he had done, but she had also grown in strength. His head was throbbing to no end and he began hopping to each foot saying various words that I will not mention.

"NARUTO NO BAKA!" shouted Sakura, "DIDNT TSUNADE-SENSEI TELL YOU TO COME AT 1AM"  
"But I did!" he protested, "and I burned the letter too, see?" What he showed Sakura was obviously a very poor attempt at burning it, the letter only had various holes in it and the corners were burned and frayed.  
"What did you do Naruto, stick it over a lit candle and hope for it to completely burn"  
"Well, now that you mention it"  
"Oh, Jesus Christ Naruto... By The Way! Did you know that right now is 1300 hours! THATS 1PM -- NOT AM, NARUTO NO BAKA!"

Naruto checked his watch, suddenly cursing his alarm clock and that it "Didn't set itself" or something like that.  
"Well, it doesn't matter that much, Kakashi only got here 30 minutes before you did"  
Naruto looked over to where Kakashi-sensei was standing, not even realising that the man in the mask had been there.  
"Yo," was the only reply that the Jounin could muster to his two favourite students.  
Naruto's face widened into an elastic grin, "Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled as he walked over to the young man with white hair, as Kakashi then put him into a headlock and began to ruffle his hair while Naruto was on an angle and screaming "Itai! Itai!"

After the, aquaintences, had been made they prepared their equiptment, Kakashi sealing Naruto's bag into a scroll for him so that he wouldn't take so long to as for them to be left behind even later than scheduled. Naruto quickly slipped the scroll into the front pocket of his Chuunin-vest admiring the handiwork of the materials, claiming stuff like how it may even be more comfortable than his lovely Orange Jacket.

"Well, I know we were meant to leave 12 HOURS EARLIER! But thanks to a certain Fish-Paste (A/N: The stuff that they use to make Naruto) bubble head, we are now leaving when we are MOST LIKELY to be noticed. Lets hope that when leaving the village we don't attract too much attention. Now, lets get going before we wake up the entire village and get a crowd of fan-people that will no doubt gather if they hear we are to go after Sasuke.  
Naruto ran past the 2 Ninjas that were at a brisk walk towards the gates, and as Naruto passed them he grabbed their shoulders and spun around, launching himself into the air as he shouted in a manner that would have alerted all the inhabitants of Konoha that they were, infact leaving the city and he was doing quite the opposite of Sakura's plan, but it didnt bother him. Same old Naruto, they smirked. "TEI, to Iwagakure no Sato!" shouted Naruto.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was quite short, but there was no real fighting scenes or anything and trust me, by the last chapter if he ever returns to the village he WILL go to Ichiraku's . And also, I promise because this chapter was short the next one shall contain FIGHTING SCENES, maybe some other crap if I can bother and like, it'll be way longer so more of you can enjoy. 

Any suggestions please review this chapter, and I still need to invent the Jutsu's he invented so yeh.


End file.
